Black Cat Revolution
by Enna Lacie
Summary: Un año después de que Train desapareciese los deseos por volver a ver a sus amigos lo alteran tanto que debe volver a encontrarlos, pero no estará solo.
1. Chapter 1

**Un año después de que Train desapareciese los deseos por volver a ver a sus amigos lo alteran tanto que debe volver a encontrarlos, pero no estará solo.**

**Black Cat no me pertenece al igual que los personajes que en esta historia aparecen, aparte de Mei que es un personaje original.**

_**Decisión**_

Sobre los tejados de la ciudad un joven de pelo castaño y ojos dorados miraba el cielo pensativo, echaba de menos a los amigos a los que abandono un año atrás, Eve ya habría crecido, Sven seguramente seguiría fumando tanto como de costumbre y pasarían el día muertos de hambre, aunque, tal vez habían dejado la caza de recompensas, después de todo, Eve había aceptado ir a la escuela. Se rasco la cabeza frustrado, le comía la curiosidad, pero no tenia modo alguno de encontrarlos ni de volver con ellos, después de todo había sido su elección marcharse y ya no se podía echar a tras, ademas, tenia otra familia si es que se podía llamar a si. El rugido de una moto le saco de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se asomo por la cornisa, pero ya no había nadie en aquella gigantesca maquina negra de dos ruedas – ¡pero que rápida es esta chica! – dijo dándose la vuelta rápidamente para descubrir a una joven sentada en el lugar donde antes se encontraba el, era una muchacha muy hermosa, con el pelo de color rubio platino casi blanco, largo hasta la cintura y liso, sus ojos de color gris brillaban a través de unas largas y rizadas pestañas negras y sus labios brillantes se curvaban en una ligera sonrisa burlona antes de beber de una lata que tenia en la mano. El chico, serio y silencioso se sentó a su lado y la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ese es mi sitio – sentencio.

- No veo tu nombre escrito por ninguna parte – contesto la chica con una dulce voz.

- Creo que deberías fijarte mejor - añadió el moreno apuntando hacia uno de los ladrillos del tejado.

- "Train estuvo aquí" - la chica se quedo mirando las palabras escritas con tiza blanca con incredulidad para luego levantar ligeramente la vista hacía el muchacho que se encontraba sonriendo orgulloso de su "obra" - tengo dos opciones en mente, una que te aburres demasiado y otra que eres demasiado tonto.

- Sinceramente, me aburro mucho – dijo cansado – ¡Ah! Dime que has sido tan simpática, dulce y maja de traerme lo mio – dijo con cara perversa.

- Hazme el favor de no poner esas caras, que das bastante miedo y si, con mi generosidad innata te lo he traído – saco una botellita de leche de una bolsa negra que tenía al lado y se la dio a Train.

- ¡Leche! - empezó a beber como un loco y se termino la botella en en un minuto – ¡Mai, eres la mejor!

- Bueno, eso dices ahora, por cierto, no te queda nada bien el bigote – señalo la linea blanca que tenía Train en el labio superior.

- ¿Que pasa?, es mi nuevo look, esta de moda – después de ver la cara de Mai se limpio rápidamente y se volvió a tumbar como antes, mirando fijamente el cielo.

- ¿Que te pasa? - pregunto la chica tumbándose a su lado.

- Nada. Recuerdos. Les echo de menos.

- Seguramente tienes algún modo de volver a verlos, ¿porque no vas a algún lugar en que les conozcan?

- Me marche sin decir nada, ¿como voy a volver así, sin mas?

- Volviendo, no es tan difícil.

- Bueno – miro a Mai durante un segundo – ese sitio esta muy lejos, deberías ir haciendo las maletas, pero que no pesen mucho.

La chica se levanto rápidamente con cara incrédula.

- ¿Y quien ha dicho que yo vaya a ir contigo?

- No te voy a dejar aquí sola, tu te vienes conmigo, ademas quiero que te conozcan.

- Mira, yo puedo quedarme sola, no soy una niña y ademas, ¿porque quieres que me conozcan?

- Quiero que te conozcan para que les digas que te salve la vida.

- Fui yo quien te salvo a ti - sentencio con los brazos cruzados levantando una ceja.

- Me da igual, tu te vienes conmigo, o si lo prefieres me dejas a tu bebe – contesto mirandola de reojo mientras le enseñaba las llaves de un coche.

- ¿Cuando nos vamos? - pregunto seria y enfadada, quitándole las llaves de la mano.

**Espero que lo disfrutéis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Cat no me pertenece al igual que los personajes que en esta historia aparecen, aparte de Mei que es un personaje original.**

**Búsqueda**

Era de noche. El silencio reinaba en la ciudad. Solo un pequeño bar, de mala muerte, estaba abierto. Un montón de caza recompensas se apelotonaban en la barra para pedir una copa. Sin embargo la camarera rubia se tomaba su tiempo. Iba encendiendo un cigarro tras otro mientras servía y limpiaba. Sería y mas masculina que algunos de los hombres que allí se encontraban. Cualquiera que la viese pensaría que era un hombre. Parecía que no le importaba nada, que todo le daba igual. Pero se sentía sola. Conocía a toda esa gente pero no eran sus amigos. No. Sus amigos estaban lejos. Hacía tiempo que no la visitaban. Siguió trabajando toda la noche. Ya era de madrugada. En la taberna solo quedaban los cuatro borrachos de siempre. Ya estaba cansada de ese trabajo. Entonces la puerta sonó, ni siquiera dirigió la mirada, no hablo. Serían otros borrachos en busca de mas alcohol. Entonces una voz conocida le hizo abrir los ojos.

- ¡Annet, quiero un vaso de leche! - grito Train desde la puerta.

La mujer giro la cabeza para asegurarse de que era el. Lo era, esa expresion era reconocible en cualquier sitio. Pero a la chica no la conocía ¿quien era esa joven? "Demasiado guapa. Seguro que por esto se fue Train" pensó la mujer.

- Vaya, cuanto tiempo muchacho. Pensaba que no te volvería a ver.

- Ya, bueno he estado ocupado – se rió el joven.

- Lo imagino – dijo mirando a Mai de arriba a abajo - ¿Quien es tu amiga? - pregunto seria.

- Ah, esta es Mai.

Ambas cruzaron las miradas. Mai solo pronuncio un corto – Hola – pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Annet la volvió a mirar de pies a cabeza y se dirigió a Train de nuevo.

- ¿Es tu novia?

- ¿Que? No. Ya le gustaría a ella – bromeo mirándola de reojo.

- Si. Seguro – le respondió esta sin tan siquiera mirarle. No era la primera vez que se lo decía.

- Bueno y ¿que hacéis aquí? - pregunto la mujer mientras servia el vaso de leche – tu – dijo secamente -¿quieres algo? - señalando con la mirada a Mai

Ella solamente negó con la cabeza. Train se bebió el vaso de un solo trago y contesto la pregunta de Annet.

- Hemos venido para que nos digas donde encontrar a Sven y a la princesa.

- ¿Y eso?

- Quiero volver a verles, ¿no puedo?

- ¿Y tenias que arrastrar a tu amiguita? - miro a Mei que se había sentado en uno de las mesas para dejarles intimidad.

- Fue ella quien me dio la idea de buscarles.

- ¿Te fiás de ella? Tiene algo sospechoso.

- Le confiaria mi vida. Es mas, ya me la salvo una vez.

- Va armada hasta los dientes - siguió insistiendo la mujer.

- Y más – realmente Mai llevaba casi la mitad de su peso en armas – pero dime ¿donde puedo encontrar a Sven?

- Espera – rebusco entre las estanterías - toma, en esta dirección es en la que recibe la información del colegio de Eve. Suele pasarse una o dos veces al mes. Date prisa. En cuanto empieza el verano no aparece por allí.

- Gracias Annet.

- No te fíes de esa chica. No es normal que una chica tan mona lleve tantas armas y se haya acercado a ti. Recuerda que tienes muchos enemigos que pueden intentar confundirte.

- No te preocupes. La conozco.

Los dos jóvenes se fueron y Annet se quedo pensando. Esa chica no le daba buena espina. Tenia un sexto sentido. Tal vez eran suposiciones, tantos años tratando con malas personas. Pero esa chica ocultaba algo. Se lo veía en la mirada.

**Espero que os haya gustado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un año después de que Train desapareciese los deseos por volver a ver a sus amigos lo alteran tanto que debe volver a encontrarlos, pero no estará solo.**

**Black Cat no me pertenece al igual que los personajes que en esta historia aparecen, aparte de Mei que es un personaje original.**

**Reencuentro**

Desde que era padre soltero la vida era aun más aburrida de lo normal. Había tenido que buscar un trabajo de camarero a media jornada para poder pagar los materiales, la ropa y la comida para Eve. Al menos Woodney ayudaba llevando alguna vez algo de dinero, pero no era para tirar cohetes.

Saco la llave, abrio el portal y se metio en el estresante ascensor de musica insufrible. Salio en su planta y entro en la casa. Como ya sabia, era una casa pequeña, un baño y una sala que hacía las veces de habitacion, cocina y salon. No se podia arriesgar a que nadie supiese donde vivia, despues de todo Chronos les había proporcionado un hogar para Eve ya que podría estar en peligro y según tenia entendido había sido una peticion de Train... Mierda otra vez pensando en ese muchacho, el que se conviertio en mucho mas que su mejor amigo, en su hermano.

Se sento un minuto en el sofa cama mientras miraba por encima el correo cuando de repente oyo un ligero chasqueo en la ventana. Cuando diriguio la vista vio un par de ojos dorados y una sonrisa burlona.

Cuanto tiempo, que viejo estas amigo.

- ¡¿Train?! Que demonios... ¿como?

- Annet nos dijo donde encontrarte.

- Nos... - entonces miro y se dio cuenta de que detras del muchacho había alguien más - ¿quien es?

- Mai, pasa – dijo sentandose a mi lado mientras la muchacha tambien entraba.

A Sven se le habrieron los ojos como platos al ver a esa muchacha tan guapa. Tenia aspecto de modelo y cara de angel, pero rapidamente se dio cuenta de que iba armada, como minimo dos automaticas se podian apreciar debajo de su chaqueta.

- Sven, esta es Mai, Mai, ya te he hablado muchas veces de Sven.

- Es un placer – dijo con una dulce voz y le tendio la mano al shockeado peliverde.

- Esto, si, lo mismo digo – se levanto y le tendio la mano haciendo una pequeña reverencia con el sombrero – es un placer conocerla señorita.

- Vaya, Train no exageraba con lo de caballero.

- Hay que tratar con respeto a las señoritas

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la chica, pero estaba teñida de incredulidad y desconfianza.

- Y vosotros – se volvio a sentar al lado de Train despues de ofrecerle asiento a ella y negarse – sois..novios o..

- Y dale, que obsesion teneis todos, no veis lo doloroso que es para ella quererme y no tenerme y encima se lo recordáis.

Una mirada azul de la chica, entre burlona y asesina hizo que Train le hiziera burla y le lanzase un beso. Mientras Sven los miraba sin saber si realmente se atraian o si ella sacaria su arma y le mataria por idiota.

- ¿Que es de tu vida? - le saco de sus pensamientos la voz de Train.

- Ah, bueno, no me va mal.

- ¿Ganas dinero para mantener a la princesa? Por cierto, ¿donde esta?

- A duras penas pero si, y como comprenderas, has visto que esta casa no es muy segura, asi que esta con Woodneyen la casa que nos proporciono Chronos.

- Ah, me hicieron caso – rió - , y ¿es grande?

- Dos habitaciones, un baño, ya sabes, mejor que esto es.

- Eso esta bien – el muchacho bajo la vista al suelo.

- ¿Que ocurre?

- Eh, no nada – se rio con una sonrisa mas falsa que un billete de dos.

- Mejor me voy y os dejo hablar a solas un rato – dijo la chica levantándose.

- No, señorita, no se preocupe, puede quedarse - intento impedirlo Sven, pero fue inútil.

- No la vas a convencer Sven es la persona mas cabezota del planeta – levanto una mirada burlona.

- Te conozco Train, nadie es capaz de hacerte competencia.

- Ella si – miro por la ventana por donde la chica ya había desaparecido.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - estaba muy mal admitirlo pero que esa chica no estubiese le daba mas libertad para hablar.

- Supongo que queria saber como os iba.

- ¿Estas bien? Esa cara no es normal en ti.

- No es nada, nose, esperaba ver a la princesa, supongo que me ha decepcionado un poco eso.

- Ya veo, y saber que nos va bien sin ti tambien te decepciona un poco.

- Pareces una mujer que le recrimina a su marido, que mal royo – miro con cara de repelús.

- Sigues siendo igual de inmaduro ¿eh?

- No te creas... eh mejorado – puso una sonrisa tonta.

- No, no lo has hecho – dijo el peliverde con una gota en la sien. - oye... y ¿la chica?

- Mai, una amiga.

- Eso lo suponia pero... lleva dos automáticas.

- Mas.

- ¿Que? - pregunto Sven confundido.

- Que lleva muchisimas más armas, ¿tu tampoco te fias de ella?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Annet, dijo que no se fiaba de ella, seguro que piensas igual.

- Bueno, no, parece buena chica, eso es lo que me estraña, que alguen asi vaya contigo, ¿tu confias en ella?

- Como le dije a Annet, le confiaria mi vida, porque ya me la a salvado, y mas de una vez.

- ¿A si? ¿A que te refieres?

- Bueno... fue poco despues de irme...

**_Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo. Espero que os guste y perdón por el retraso. El próximo capitulo será el como se conocieron Train y Mai :3_**


End file.
